


Night Watch

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Trials of the Wild [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Yakitate!! Japan
Genre: Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Anxiety, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Campfires, F/M, Gen, Late at Night, Lost Love, Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Canon, Relationship Discussions, Worry, Yakitate!! Japan Spoilers, resurrected champions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: Everyone takes turns keeping watch. Or, the one where all the bakers and the Champions can't really sleep, because they're in a really sticky situation with said bakers having collective amnesia.
Relationships: Kawachi Kyousuke & Urbosa, Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda) (onesided), Meister Kirisaki & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha & Kuroyanagi Ryou, Mipha & Monica Adenauer, Mipha & Prince Sidon, Monica Adenauer/Suwabara Kai, Shachioko & Urbosa, Suwabara Kai & Daruk (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Trials of the Wild [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094270
Kudos: 3





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yakitate! Japan or The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.
> 
> This is the sixth oneshot in an entire series! If you haven't read the previous ones, you might want to do so (or at least read "One Giant Reunion" for context going into this one). I hope that you enjoy reading this oneshot!
> 
> Warning: Contains spoilers for Breath of the Wild and Yakitate! Japan. Postgame AU where the Champions were resurrected after Ganon was defeated.

"I can't believe we're _stuck_ here." Shachioko audibly groaned as he leaned against a nearby tree.

The fire wasn't as bright as it was earlier in the night, partially for the sake of everyone else trying to sleep. Shachioko and Kawachi both immediately offered to take first watch, figuring that they could just sleep through the whole rest of the night easier instead of being woken up halfway through or early. Urbosa also decided to keep watch with them as well.

"I understand that it can't be easy." Urbosa managed. The Gerudo Champion looked Shachioko in the eye, and then Kawachi, frowning. "But if you keep moping like this, both of you, nothing is going to get done about it."

"But what else can we _do?"_ Kawachi muttered. He looked into he fire, before looking up at Urbosa. "We're stuck here. At least until we figure out how to get back home for sure."

"I said that I'd accompany you to see Princess Zelda and Link and see how they could help, right?" She pointed out. "The same goes for the other Champions, regarding the rest of your friends. It's best that we focus on making it to the castle first before we worry about anything else."

"She has a point," Shachioko uttered, and Kawachi looked up at him. A frown still remained on Shachioko's face, but he closed his eyes, resigned. "I don't want to be stuck here, but we can't do much about it until we get to the castle."

The three went quiet, before Kawachi spoke up. "Urbosa? How _soon_ do you think we'll make it to Hyrule Castle?"

"One or two more days." Urbosa managed. "Of course, it'll depend on what enemies we might be occupied with, but it shouldn't be too much longer. And with everyone together, perhaps we'll head there a little faster than expected."

"Good." A relieved breath left him at that. He didn't want to imagine having to travel for too much longer. He wondered how Matsushiro and Tsukino were doing. Same went for Azuma. What if all three of them were somewhere else in Hyrule, even? Who knows what was going on?

Kawachi was more disturbed by the fact that he didn't know exactly what happened before he ended up in Hyrule, though. That did nag him a lot. And even though the others had their theories, they could be entirely wrong as far as he knew.

"I just hope…anyone else we know is okay out there."

He wasn't sure what he'd do if it turned out someone like, say, Azuma, was also here in Hyrule and in even worse danger right now.

* * *

Kuroyanagi, Monica and Mipha took the next watch. Monica shook her head, trying to stay awake, but her eyes refused to open for her, momentarily. After several tries, she stared into the fire, forcing her to open her eyes due to its brightness.

"Couldn't sleep earlier?" Kuroyanagi asked.

"No." She shook her head, before asking, "Did you sleep at all, Kuroyanagi?"

Kuroyanagi rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. "Not really."

Mipha looked towards the both of them quietly, taking a deep breath before speaking up. "I got some rest, but I admit it wasn't much. I think the worrying is getting to all of us."

"I thought I overheard Kawachi and Shachioko saying similar things." Kuroyanagi admitted, rubbing the back of his head briefly. "They do have a point. There's a lot that's uncertain about our current situation."

"Even in spite of it, though," Monica managed, looking towards Mipha and then Kuroyanagi, "We can't lose hope yet. That's when all is lost." Mipha's words came back to her in that moment, back when they spoke together at Zora's Domain about the situation, before starting to travel.

Mipha smiled lightly at that. "You're right, Monica."

"That's a fair point." Kuroyanagi conceded. He looked into the fire, and then towards the other two. "Mipha? Out of curiosity, what was it like?"

"What was what like, exactly?"

"Working with the other Champions. Did any of you ever camp together like," He gestured towards everyone sleeping, "this?"

"Sometimes." A soft chuckle left her, and her eyes softened as she recalled the past. "Things were different, back then. We knew we had to work together to help Link defeat Calamity Ganon, but when Ganon awakened, we all had to pilot our Divine Beasts by ourselves. The plan was to combine the powers of the Divine Beasts to weaken Ganon. Unfortunately…" She frowned, shaking her head, "Things didn't go as planned."

"Hence why it took a hundred years for Link to stop Calamity Ganon?" Kuroyanagi finished.

She nodded. "And…he lost his memories, too. Sidon told me about that, when I first asked about him after being revived. He seems to remember me, but..I don't know how _much_ he really remembers about anyone else in full. The person he is now might be different than who he was a hundred years ago."

"So," Monica managed, brows furrowing a little, "He has amnesia, too."

" _Had,_ at least. Whether that's still the case is a mystery to me. But…" Mipha smiled lightly, "I am glad that he made it through, memories intact or not. He saved all of Hyrule, and all of us. The fact that he even still lives, after that, is something I'm grateful for."

"But?" Kuroyanagi interjected.

"Hm?" She looked up at Kuroyanagi, tilting her head a little. "What do you mean?"

The executive member of Pantasia paused, before managing, "There's more to your feelings about Link than that, isn't there?"

"I…" Mipha paused, then sighed, hanging her head lightly. "I suppose I cannot hide it much longer. I…was planning to _propose_ to him, before Calamity Ganon awakened."

Monica's eyes widened at that. "What? You were in love with him?"

"Yes. I made Zora Armor just for him, as means of proposal." She swallowed, wrapping her arms around herself. "I thought I just needed to wait for the right moment, but…"

"The right moment never came." Kuroyanagi breathed.

"I can't expect him to fully have all his memories, including the ones he has of me. And I can't expect him to feel the same about me now like he might have, years ago. I should have said something. Should've been more…assertive, for lack of better words." She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "But now, I don't think it'll be as I hoped."

Kuroyanagi and Monica exchanged awkward glances, looks of understanding. Monica knew that Kuroyanagi had his own romantic troubles in the past outside of bread reactions (or so she heard, at least from her fellow coworkers), and she also knew herself how hard it could be to connect with someone you loved, especially when that someone could be distant at times. Kai and Monica didn't have the best start to their relationship, especially with all the competition drama and so on, but at least they'd worked it out. Mipha, meanwhile, just didn't take the chance…and it was likely, given her words, that she would never get that chance with Link.

"Mipha." Kuroyanagi took a deep breath, and the Zora Princess looked up at him. "I assume you've held onto this for all these years, right?"

"I have. I know it's silly, but…" She sighed. "It's hard."

"I think I understand." Kuroyanagi looked her in the eye. He pushed a few bangs out of his face, before continuing, "It can be hard, knowing that the person you thought you'd spend your time with, so intimately…might not be the one. Or that the time you thought you would have with that person won't happen. But…we have to move forwards. I don't think staying in the past is good for any of us like that."

She paused, before nodding lightly. "I think I know what you mean." She managed, after a moment. "And…thank you. For your words. I believe they're needed."

Monica smiled softly, watching both of them. Maybe Mipha and Kuroyanagi were unlucky in love, but maybe the future ahead held something better for both of them.

* * *

Kai and Daruk took the next watch. Kai was used to waking up super early, or going through late nights for the sake of training, whether it be preparing for a bread competition or training himself in the ways of swordsmanship. He was used getting his sleep interrupted, mostly.

He looked towards where Monica and the others were all somewhat huddled together, sleeping in makeshift sleeping bags and/or tent structures. Meister and Revali looked like they slept the most, given that they were the last ones taking watch, but Monica, Shachioko and Kawachi all looked completely worn out. The swordsman baker suppressed a sigh especially at seeing his girlfriend in such a state. He wondered how worried she was about the whole situation.

He was thankful, however, that he was at least reunited with her, and that both of them were alive. At least there was something good in this situation.

"You doing okay, Kai?" It was Daruk that spoke up. The Goron, despite how boisterous he usually was, was surprisingly quiet this time. "Just thought I'd ask. You seem kinda tense."

"I'm fine." Kai took a deep breath, looking into the fire briefly, and then up at the Goron Champion. "I'm sure you weren't expecting to run into everyone, though. _I_ definitely wasn't."

"But it's a good thing we d _id,_ right?" Daruk chuckled softly, smiling. "You've reunited with your girlfriend and your friends, and we even ran into the other Champions while we're at it! Besides, the more the merrier on this trip!"

"Depends on who the _more_ is." Kai did not want to be camping with Kawachi and Kuroyanagi _forever_. He could tolerate the General Manager's company, maybe Shachioko, and definitely Monica, but those two? No.

"I know all of you don't always get along, but we have to work together." Daruk managed. "I mean, me and the other Champions didn't always get along when we started working together."

Kai could imagine why. Revali, sharp with his words and proud of his archery, Mipha, soft-spoken and gentle, working with the boisterous Daruk and bold Urbosa? He wasn't sure if he wanted to imagine how they all somehow got along. Maybe Link, the Hylian Champion, was the one that helped glue them together. Princess Zelda, too.

"But," Daruk finished, "We made it work in the end. Just like how we're working together now. I'm sure it'll work out, tall guy. You just gotta be patient."

Kai could only hope, as he stared into the fire, that Daruk was right.

* * *

Meister Kirisaki woke up early for his night watch duties, as did Revali, knowing that he had the last watch before everyone else woke up for the day. The General Manager of Pantasia knew that he had a lot of things to do; keep watch, start preparing breakfast, maybe try to wash up in a nearby creek or river if he could, and…

" _What_ are you doing?"

Meister blinked, looking up to see Revali staring him in the eye. "You've been staring into space for the past minute. You're overthinking."

"Am I?" He asked.

"Yes." The Rito Champion sighed, shaking his head. _"I'll_ keep watch. _You_ can prep breakfast for everyone. Simmered fruit or something should be suitable." With that being said, he turned away from Meister, looking around.

"Right." The General Manager of Pantasia took out the flint and wood he had on hand, starting a fire with those. As he watched the flames rise and form, flickering, he took some apples and a couple other berries to prepare. He also managed to find a pot halfway through his travels so far, so he took that out to use for cooking the fruit.

"Revali?"

The other's head snapped towards him. "Hm?"

"Do you have any Tabantha Wheat? I was thinking I could bake something in this pot for everyone to eat…"

"You want to _bake,"_ Revali stated, staring at him, "with a pot. Are you sure about this?"

"I have a lid to close it and retain the heat inside. That way it'll cook all the way through." Meister lifted the spare lid. "I _could_ make some type of fruit bread with what we have, if we have wheat. I have some leftover cane sugar and we do have berries with us, so if we put that together with the wheat…"

"Though I'm sure you know what you're doing as a baker, I don't have any wheat on me." Revali muttered, shaking his head. "And I doubt the others do, either."

"I'll make it next time, then." Usually wheat would be processed into flour to make into bread. It might take too much time right now to grind flour, and speed was of the essence, so Meister settled for making some sweet simmered fruit. As he stirred the fruit around with a wooden ladle, he heard Revali speak up.

"Are you usually this much in your head, when working by yourself?"

Meister raised a brow, looking towards him. He'd gone maskless for now, so he knew Revali could see his full face, but he intended to put it on later during travelling. "It depends on the situation. What about you?"

Revali made a face, shaking his head. "If I was stuck in my head as much as you were, I'd get nowhere in the line of battle. You don't get time to think on the battlefield as much you hope. Every decision you make has to be the _best_ one you can make, and one you hope works out."

Both of them went quiet, and Meister tended to the simmering fruit for a moment, before managing, "I don't know how much of a sore spot it is for you, but…I can't imagine dying did anything good for you and decision-making."

Revali shrugged. "I only lost 'cause I was _winging_ it." He muttered. "You don't have to think about…" He paused, his gaze snapping towards the trees. Meister paused, quiet as he watched Revali carefully take out an arrow.

"Is there someone nearby?" Meister asked.

Revali simply nodded. He looked into the bushes, before aiming and firing a lone arrow.

The arrow was immediately intercepted by a glowing shield rolling into the clearing. The arrow sharply _snapped_ upon hitting the shield, before the shield disappeared to reveal a young Goron with rounder features than Daruk, with a baby face and lack of beard.

"Huh?" Meister turned to see Kai sit up from among those sleeping, staring, before managing, "Yunobo?"

"Kai!" Yunobo gasped, looking towards him. "You and Daruk are okay, thank goodness!"

"Wait, what?" Meister looked between the Goron and Kai. "Do you know him, Kai?"

"I do." Kai quickly got up. The others were slowly rousing from their slumber, partially due to all the noise. "What are you doing here, Yunobo? I thought Daruk asked you to stay back at Goron City.'

"He did, but…" Yunobo scratched the back of his head, frowning, "I heard rumors that all of you were in danger. I got out there as fast as I could! And I didn't come alone, either."

"There are others with you?" Revali frowned. "If that's the case, then where are they?"

"They should be catching up. I just ran ahead to scout a bit, that's all." He turned, calling into the bushes behind him. "Hey, everyone! I found them!"

Three other figures appeared from the bushes; a young Gerudo woman with a sand seal by her side, a very tall red, shark-like Zora wearing princely adornments, and a familiar white Rito with his usual bow and arrow.

"Teba?" Meister stared at the Rito. "You came along, too?"

"I did." Teba confirmed, nodding once. "When I heard you and Master Revali were possibly in trouble, I left the village as soon as I could."

"Riju!" Meister heard Kawachi gasp, before Monica sleepily spoke up.

"Sidon? Is that you?"

" _Yes,_ it is yours truly!" Sidon the Zora Prince beamed straight at Monica, and Meister noticed all the sharp little teeth in his smile. "I'm glad to see you, Kuroyanagi and my sweet sister all safe!"

Riju smiled as she looked towards the rest of her fellow companions, and then towards the bewildered and still-tired Kawachi and Shachioko. "Good morning, both of you."

"Are we dreaming?" Kawachi mumbled, just as Shachioko pinched him. "Ow!"

"At least we're not dreaming!" Shachioko protested as Kawachi glared at him.

Meister noticed everyone else all waking up, and he offered the newcomers a soft smile. "I think we're due for a new round of introductions…"

* * *

As everyone woke up, they decided to just go ahead and have breakfast with their newly-joined companions. Meister hadn't prepared enough food for fourteen people, but thankfully, Riju, Sidon Teba and Yunobo were prepared to make some fruit and mushroom skewers to supplement the simmered fruit that Meister made. As the entire group ate up, they spoke about what had happened, and soon learned how the four newcomers joined them.

"I'd heard, from other Zora scouts, that you were spotted fighting a Hinox only yesterday. In addition to this, there are rumors of increased monster attacks from travellers, lately." Sidon swallowed lightly. "I feared for you and your friends' safety, sister, so I persuaded Father to let me go ahead and see if you and your friends needed any help. That was when I ran into Riju, however…"

"Sidon and I met on the road, just after I got out of the Gerudo Wasteland after leaving things in charge with Buliara, back in Gerudo Town." Riju managed. "We bumped into Yunobo sometime after that. The three of us stuck together, and while we were fighting some monsters, we ran into Teba."

"That's right." Yunobo admitted, with a sheepish chuckle. "I almost actually ran into him by accident! If it wasn't for him flying out of the way in time, I think we would've had a few bumps…"

Teba nodded lightly. "I'd heard murmurings from passing Hylians about spotting all of you fighting that Hinox, so I flew over, concerned for Kirisaki and Master Revali…and that's when I saw the others from above and dove in to speak with them. Then the near-collison happened, and…well." He cleared his throat. "Enough of that."

"All of you just simultaneously decided to travel together upon running into each other?" Meister smiled lightly at that. "I do appreciate your thought into looking for us. If it reassures you, all of us are currently well."

"It wasn't an easy fight," Monica admitted, pushing a few bangs out of her face so they wouldn't get caught in the simmered apples she ate, "But we did manage to defeat it together."

"That's most impressive." Sidon was all smiles as he looked between his sister and Monica. "I'm sure with all of you working together, you were _unstoppable!"_

"Depends on _which_ people." Kai interjected, just as Kawachi glared at him.

"Hey! Shachioko and I helped!"

"Not nearly as much as hoped for." Revali quipped. "But you two were lucky. _Surprisingly_ so."

"Urbosa got the finishing blow on that Hinox!" Daruk chuckled. "It was awesome!"

Urbosa chuckled lightly just after she finished eating her mushroom and fruit skewer. "It was thanks to you and Kai that the Hinox was much more weakened, with its foundations."

"R-really!?" Yunobo's eyes widened. "That's amazing!"

"I don't think any of us would've been able to take it down alone." Kuroyanagi managed. "Maybe the Champions themselves, but the rest of us aren't as skilled in combat other than Suwabara..."

"I see." Riju nodded, a soft hum leaving her lips. "I suppose it's not common for you bakers to learn combat back in this 'Japan,' is it?"

"It's not." Almost all the other bakers responded, except for Kai, who said "Yes." All of the bakers exchanged awkward glances, before Shachioko cleared his throat, speaking up.

"Since we're all together, what do we do now?" Shachioko asked, looking between everyone. "I mean," He gestured to the four newcomers, "We appreciate the help, but…uh, are you going to stick with us the whole rest of the way to the castle?"

The fact that Riju, Teba, Yunobo and Sidon managed to catch up to the entire group in literally a day or two, after everyone else started travelling to the castle for about three to four days, was impressive alone. Then again, those four were more suited for combat than any and all of the bakers (sans Kai), so it really also shouldn't be that much of a surprise.

"Won't anyone be mad about all of you running off on short notice after us?" Kawachi asked, frowning slightly. "I mean, we appreciate the help like Spencer mentioned, but…"

"Well…" Teba, Riju, Yunobo and Sidon looked between each other before Yunobo managed, "They're probably fine. Right guys?"

Cue the others nodding in awkward agreement.

"We've already come so far," Sidon added, "So I don't see how it would be a bad thing to stay with the rest of you on the way to the castle. It'll help account for everyone's safety, too."

"I came for the sake of the safety of Master Revali and Sylvan," Teba answered, "And if accompanying you the rest of the way is helpful to all of you, I agree with the Prince."

"I also agree." Riju smiled lightly. "Besides, I am curious to take the opportunity to learn more about all about you bakers and your extreme reactions."

Yunobo nodded, a determined look coming into his eyes. "I-I'll do anything I can to help! And if sticking with you rest of the way will do it, then I'm in!"

The rest of the group looked at each other. "Any objections?" Kuroyanagi asked.

For the most part, no one objected, so that alone made the decision clear: Teba, Riju, Sidon and Yunobo officially joined the party.

The bakers, Champions and these four now totalled a group of fourteen people, travelling together on the way to Hyrule Castle. They hoped to make it there in good time, within a day or two…

But none were aware of the Blood Moon that would rise, and soon.


End file.
